Vies
by sooz06neji
Summary: Suite de Liens et dernier volet de la trilogie "réalité" Vies est le dénoument de toute l'intrigue. Avoir lu les 2 fics précédentes avant celle là.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici le troisième et dernier volet de ma saga qui me suis depuis trois ans **_

_**Je suis toute nostalgique comme une petite vieille.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous !!**_

_**Ah oui les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne sont pas à moi XD**_

**Chapitre 1 : Lyu**

Orochimaru faisait les cents pas dans sa maison, si ce dernier assaut contre les élites de Konoha ne fonctionnait pas alors tout serai fini pour lui. Si il en était là c'était par la faute de Lyu, cette incapable qui n'avait pas pu réduire en poussière l'élève de Tsunade ! D'ailleur en parlant de cette petite garce elle faisait de plus en plus parler d'elle, elle deviendrai à son tour un ninja légendaire ! Lyu allait devoir redoubler d'effort parce que si jamais elle se retrouvait face à Mellyssa à ce moment elle ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Et encore...

Lyu se tenait roulée en boule sur son lit, depuis son combat contre Mel elle avait les muscles qui devenaient douloureux si elle s'entraînait trop. De même il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures internes, ses organes avaient été abimés comme si quelqu'un les avait compressés.

- Crois moi Mellyssa Nara, crois moi que tu vas me le payer, pensa Lyu. Crois moi que bientôt je vais arriver et qu'à ce moment je vais t'enlever tout ce qui t'ai cher, ton cher frère, tes amis, tout. Crois moi bien que tu me suplira de te tuer tellement tu aura mal. Mon amie, ma soeur, crois moi, je n'ai qu'une parole. J'ai promit que l'une de nous allait mourir dans notre combat et je tiendrai cette promesse. Tu vas mourir.

La jeune femme se leva doucement et se rendit à la salle d'entraînement, au sous sol. Elle s'echauffa doucement ne voulant pas trop en demander à son corp fragilisé. Puis elle demanda à Orochimaru qu'on lui ammène une adversaire. Quelques minutes plus tard Lyu se retrouva devant Rock Lee, mais il n'était plus comme avant, il avait grandit et vieillit, comme elle. Il était blessé mais elle s'en moquait. Un adversaire blessé valait mieu que rien. Il se défendit un certain temps, ce qui était tout à fait à son honneur puis la démone perdit patience et le tua froidement. Comment pouvait-elle s'entrainer convenablement si on ne lui offrait que des faibles ?! Comment Mel avait-elle fait pour prendre autant de puissance ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus ?!

Quel entrainement Tsunade lui avait fait subir ? Pourtant la puissance de Kuo aurait du prendre le dessus sur la force d'une humaine ! Une humaine qui ne s'entraînait que depuis ses seize ans !

Orochimaru en personne la dérangea dans son activité :

- Tu as l'air en colère je me trompe ? Demanda l'homme.

- Ca fait dix ans que je m'entraîne et je sais parfaitement que Mellyssa est bien plus forte !

Orochimaru fixait son élève avec son sourire narquois, de toute façon il ne lui arrivait jamais de sourire sincérement. La jeune femme le savait parfaitement, elle ne répondit pas à son sourire .

- Il y a peut être une solution, déclara le serpent.

- Ah oui ? demanda Lyu avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- J'ai entendu dire que cette demoiselle avait des enfants.

- Pardon ?! Cria Lyu.

- Apparament les Nara se reproduisent plutôt bien, rit l'homme. Enlèves en un, prends le en otage et affaiblit la avec Kuo.

Lyu reprenait espoir, oui, Orochimaru avait certainement raison. Mel était puissante mais pour elle la famille était une valeur sacrée.

_**Chapitre 1 qui est très court je sais mais c'était pour vous mettre dans l'ambience XD.**_

_**Bon en espérant que vous serez au rendez vous pour cette 3ème année.**_

_**Car oui, j'ai remarqué que je mettais toujours 1 an entre les fics de cette saga XD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Parents**

Shikamaru dormait dans un hamac, tranquillement installé dans son jardin. Il révait du passé, le jour ou elle lui avait annoncé :

- Shika... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

Sur le coup il s'était contenter de hausser les sourcils avec son air interogateur qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, puis il remarqua qu'elle tremblait et que ses yeux étaient embués :

- Mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Avait-il demandé comme un imbécile.

- Je... Je... Oh Shika je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé !

- T'as fais quoi ? Demanda t-il s'attendant à un aveu sur une quelconque bêtise administrative qu'elle aurait (encore) fait.

- Je suis enceinte Shikamaru.

- NANI ?? Avait il hurlé.

Il ne hurlait pas de colère, pas de peur mais de surprise et même... Comme si il ne voulait pas faire apparaitre son bonheur sans avoir vérifié les informations récoltées.

Shikamaru tomba de son hamac et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, sa femme se tenant face à lui, les poings sur les hanches et le pied tapant le sol avec agacement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soulevés avec légèreté et harmonie par le vent. Dieu qu'elle était belle comme ça. Les dix années qui avaient passées lui allaient à ravir, devenir non plus sa sœur mais sa femme la rendait belle et le fait d'être maman la rendait radieuse. Seulement, il le savait mieux que quiconque sur cette planète, être sa femme et être maman lui avait permit de développer d'excellentes cordes vocales. Et quand elle commençait plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Shikamaru Nara. Je peux te poser une question toute bête ?

- Euh... voui...

- Combien avons nous d'enfants ?

- Trois pourquoi ?

- Je vois que tu le sais... Alors tu m'explique pourquoi tu as OUBLIE D'ALLER EN CHERCHER UN A L'ECOLE ?!

Shikamaru se crispa à l'extrême, elle le réveillait de cette façon alors qu'il avait oublié un des enfants ? Normalement elle aurait du le tuer ! Lui arracher les yeux ! Le paralyser à vie ! lui mettre le cerveau en compote ! Alors pourquoi semblait elle juste énervée ?

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda y-il avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Hormis le fait que tu as oublié Kaien à la crèche ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Tu as tendance à oublier le préservatif aussi.

- Oui et ?

- Et tu sais que prendre la pilule est impossible pour moi...

- Oui.

- Donc ?

Shikamaru regarda ses filles ainées passer en courant pour aller à la balançoire alors que le plus jeune rampait difficilement pour les rejoindre.

- ENCORE UN ?! Hurla Shikamaru. Il se passa une main sur le front et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Mel le regardait en faisant une moue impatiente qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'elle l'avait à chaque fois qu'elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Et bien on va faire avec, sourit Shikamaru en attrapant sa femme par les hanches avant de la soulever et de la coller contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec un sourire de bonheur absolu.

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait une bouche de plus à nourrir et que là tu n'auras pas intérêt à oublier un des enfants quelque part ?

- Ma chérie... Te savoir portant mes enfants est le plus grand bonheur qui puisse m'arriver.

- Et les biberons la nuit ? les couches ? Les caprices ?

- On est passé par là avec les filles et Kaien... D'ailleurs on a même pas fini avec Kaien.

Mel sourit et soupira de bonheur avant d'aller chercher son fils pour le bain. Shikamaru la suivit du regard avant d'aller rejoindre ses filles à la balançoires, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi chiantes que leur mère au même âge.

- Kyura, où est ta sœur ?

Sa fille ne répondit pas.

- Kyu ?

Shika s'approcha, sa fille avait les yeux fermés, elle dormait. Il la secoua mais elle n'avait aucune réaction. Il rompit le jutsu et la fillette ouvrit faiblement les yeux, il la prit dans ses bras et l'ammena à sa femme :

- Shika ? Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-elle troublée par sa panique.

- reste avec les enfants. Yume à été enlevée.

- Qu...Qu...

Mais la femme n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà Shikamaru était partit afin de parcourir le village. Mel tenait Kaien dans ses bras et Kyura accrochée dans son dos, elle allait aussi vite que possible pour retrouver sa fille de trois ans. Elle alla dans les quartiers les plus mals fréquentés, là où trainaient la plupart des drogués et prostituées. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à détruire trois maison pour parvenir à trouver sa fille qui, au final, n'était pas dans les parages.

Mellyssa retrouva Shikamaru aidé par plusieurs ninjas qui parcourraient la forêt bordant le village de la feuille. Le Nara tentait de penser avec dicernement mais là il ne s'agissait pas d'une vulgaire mission, c'était la vie de sa petite fille qui était en jeu.

- Mel, rentre à la maison, la nuit va tomber, ordonna t-il à sa femme. Il caressa la tête de Kaien qui dormait profondément contre le sein de sa mère et embrassa le front de Kyura. Il caressa la joue de sa femme et constata qu'elle était humidifiée par les larmes. Il l'embrassa et repartit à ses recherches.

Kiba était avec Cindy, ils étaient tout les deux sur le dos de Akamaru qui tentait de retrouver une trace de l'odeur de Yume. Cindy avait une drôle de sensation, cette sensation qu'elle n'avait plus eut depuis plusieurs années :

- Kiba...

- Hum ? Demanda le maître chien.

- Je crois que Lyu est derrière tout ça.

- Quoi ? Tu en est sûre et certaine ?! Cria l'Inuzuka.

- je resent encore son aura, affirma la jeune femme. Mais je penses qu'elle doit être loin maintenant.

- Hey ! Shikamaru !! Appela Kiba.

- Vous avez quelque chose ?

- C'est pas très réjouissant, annonça Kiba. Cindy ressent l'aura de Lyu. Apparement ce serait elle qui aurait organisé ça.

- Mais dans quel but ? Demanda Cindy. Yume est une petite fille comme les autres.

- Non... C'est la fille de Mel, déclara Shikamaru avant de partir tel une fusée jusqu'à chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte, redoutant le pire. Quel ne fut pas son son soulagement quand il vit que Mel était assise dans le fauteuil, lers deux petits endormis près d'elle. Elle se leva silencieusement et l'interogea du regard. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui avaouer la découverte de Cindy ou non. Comment allait elle réagir ? Est ce qu'il devait la surmener avec de telles informations alors qu'elle attendait un nouvel enfant ? Mais il le savait, sa femme finirait par connaître la vérité, elle n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à utiliser ses techniques si il le fallait.

- Alors ? demanda t-elle inquiète avec de nouveau cette moue interogative.

- D'après certains indices, tout porte à croire que c'est Lyu qui a fait le cou.

- QUOI ?! Hurla la femme. JE VAIS LA TUER ! ELLE VA COMPRENDRE CE QUE CA FAIT DE SE RETROUVER FACE A UNE MERE CETTE SALE GARCE DE...

Elle fut coupée par les pleurs de Kaien. Elle le prit dans ses bras et alla mettre le petit garçon dans son lit d'enfants pendant que Shikamaru mettait kyura dans sa chambre. Il retrouva sa femme dans le couloir du premier étage. Il la serra contre lui :

- Tout vas s'arranger. J'y retourne. Tâche de te reposer.

- Restes avec eux Shika ! S'exclama la femme. je vais y aller cette nuit.

- Chérie... Tu dois te reposer, tu es enceinte, trancha Shikamru en la portant pour la mettre au lit. Il l'embrassa puis caressa son ventre avant de rejoindre les autres shinobis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Yume**

Lyu posa la fillette à terre, elle était bien la fille de Mellyssa aucun doute là dessus, malgré le jutsu de sommeil Yume se débattait avec plus ou moins de force allant même jusqu'à mordre la femme. Yume tenta de s'échapper mais Lyu l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt :

- Écoutes moi bien, tu restes sage et je serais gentille sinon je te tues !

La fillette se figea et se mit à pleurer à s'en déchirer la gorge.

- Mais tais toi bong sang ! Ordonna Lyu en assomant la petite fille. Elle la reprit sous son bras et fonça jusqu'au repère d'Orochimaru qui l'attendait avec son sourire cruel. Il regarda la gamine :

- Félicitations Lyu, tu viens de déclencher une guerre, sourit-il. Et de signer ton arrêt de mort, pensa t-il.

Orochimaru repartit dans ses quartiers avec un sentiment d'apaisement, quand la Nara aurait tué Lyu il pourrait prendre Kuo pour son propre besoin. Il se mit à rire comme un dément puis partit se coucher avec un immense sourire son son visage d'une blancheur maladive.

Lyu poussa Yume dans une cellule et repartit à son entrainement en ordonnant au gardien de veiller au bien être de la gamine qui était une pièce maitresse pour le futur.

Yume n'avait que trois ans, elle avait beau avoir l'intelligence de son père et le caractère de sa mère il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'était encore qu'une fillette avec des peurs que seuls ses parents pouvaient calmer. Sa cellule était bien différente de sa belle chambre de petite fille. Là les murs étaient en pierre et froids avec de l'humidité, le lit était juste une planche de bois avec une couverture. Il n'y avait que de la lumière artificielle et encore l'éclairage était faible.

Yume alla se blottir dans un coin de sa cellule et se mit à pleurer. Elle voulait retrouver le sérieux de son père qui l'observait mine de rien le nez caché derrière son journal le matin, elle voulait l'entendre râler qu'elles étaient chiantes et elle voulait qu'il soit là pour l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle voulait la douceur de sa mère, retrouver cette chaleur si typique de sa maman, cette femme qui mine de rien était terrible et qui prenait toujours sa défense face aux mères des autes enfants. Elle voulait voir le sourire de sa maman quand elle venait s'incruster dans le lit de ses parents après un mauvais rêve. Elle voulait qu'elle lui dise "je t'aime mon ange". Mais même à trois ans Yume était logique et elle savait qu'elle devrait attendre. Elle savait que ses parents remuaient ciel et terre pour la retrouver, que beaucoup de ninjas la cherchait dans les moindres recoins.

Alors Yume décida d'être la plus courageuse possible et pleura silencieusement dans le coin humide de sa cellule.

Shikamaru rentra au petit jour, Mellyssa était à son bureau, au téléphone :

- Mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de votre situation critique ! Je m'en balance pas mal que vous avez besoin de moi à l'assemblée ! Une de mes filles à été enlevée !! Et bien virez moi ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre et allez tous crever la gueule ouverte ! Criait la femme alors qu'un jeune garçon prenait son petit déjeuner.

Il avança vers son père et le salua :

- Papa, tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda t-il.

- Non Kira, reste avec ta maman. Elle a besoin d'aide.

- Bien ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en se mettant au garde à vous ce qui fit sourire son père.

- Qui c'était ?

- l'AG13, soupira la femme. Alors ?

- Mel, Lyu a fait ça pour te défier, mais tu n'es pas en état de de battre. Nous partons dans deux heures à la recherche de la cachette de Lyu. On va rammener Yume.

- Shika... Fais ton possible pour ne pas tuer Lyu. J'en fais mon affaire.

- Je vais essayer. Bien, je vais me préparer, embrasser les enfants et je part.

Mellyssa suivit son mari dans les escaliers puis dans la salle de bain. Elle resta assise à même le sol pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, elle avait replié les jambes contre sa poitrine.

- Shikamaru.

- Hum ?

- Quelles sont les probabilités que tu retrouves Yume avant la fin de la semaine ?

- 20.

- En un mois ?

- 75

- Shika...

- ce sont des chiffres que je donnerai lors d'une mission mais là... C'est nôtre fille. Je te promet que je le raménerai dans deux semaines à 100 !

Mellyssa ouvrit la porte de la douche et se jeta dans les bras de son mari en pleurant :

- j'ai peur.

- Je sais.

Kiba était devant chez Cindy, son père faisait encore connaître son opignon quand à la vie de sa fille. Kiba n'écoutait pas, se contentant de hocher la têtede temps à autre. Cindy sortit de la maison, embrassa brièvement son père et monta sur Akamaru :

- Avec votre flair et ma technique nous retrouverons vite Yume, sourit la jeune femme.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Lyu a réussit à tromper la vigilence de Mellyssa et Shikamaru Nara ! A mon avis ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

Cindy sourit faiblement :

- On commence à avoir l'habitude des missions complexes.

- Là c'est carrément dangereux. Ton père à peu être raison.

- je te demande pardon ? Demanda VCindy sur un ton froid. Toi qui as été mon sensei, qui m'as toujours encouragé tu voudrais que j'abandonne ?!

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Kiba. Je suis shinob autant que toi. Alors tais toi. La vie de Yume est entre nos mains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Soutient**

Deux jours, déjà deux jours que Shikamaru et son équipe foulaient les bois pour trouver un indice. Même infime ça aurait été d'un grand secoure. Naruto et Sasuke étaient partit en éclaireur pour contrer une éventuelle embuscade.

- Naruto reste vigilant, murmura Sasuke.

- Je sais ! Râla Naruto. Bon sang ne me prend pas pour un idiot !

- Mais tu es Naruto...

- J'ai changé en 10 ans !

- Je sais mais les veilles habitudes ne disparaissent jamais tout à fait, se moqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

- Regardes ça ! S'exclama Naruto en désignant quelque chose au sol.

Les deux hommes approchèrent. Il venaient de trouver un tout petit bracelet de perles bleu turquoise avec une décoration de la forme d'une rose rouge. Sasuka appela Shikamaru, lui seul pourrait leur dire si cet objet appartenait à sa fille. Le Nara jeta à peine le regard sur le bracelet et confirma avant que Kiba ne mette l'objet sous la truffe d'Akamaru qui aboya immédiatement.

- Cindy, vas y avec Akamaru. La jeune femme se concentra un instant puis devint totalement invisible ainsi que sa monture. Shikamaru et les trois autres hommes les suivaient de loin grâce au flair de Kiba qui suivaient l'odeur de son chien.

- Tu es certain qu'il n'y a aucun danger Akamaru ? Murmura la jeune femme.

- Le chien hocha la tête positivement ce qui rassura Cindy.

Akamaru continua d'avancer avant qu'un craquement ne retentisse sous ses pattes. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Aka ? Demanda Cindy. Mais je chien ne bougeait pas un poil, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles contracter sous la tension. Kiba les rejoignit et s'inquiéta de voir son chien dans cet état :

- Hey Akamaru qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Le chien couina de façon très aigu malgrès sa taille.

- Cindy, reste sur son dos surtout, glapit Kiba. Shika, Naruto et Sasuke... Il a marché sur une mine.

Les yeux de Cindy s'ouvrirent de frayeur même si les autres ne pouvaient pas la voir, d'ailleur elle se dit que vu la situation il valait peut être mieu réapparaitre.

- On pourrait sauter le plus loin possible, proposa Naruto.

- Si on fait ça l'ennemi va nous repérer, expliqua Shikamaru en creusant sous le patte géante du chien. Il découvrit la mine et analysa la situation aussi calmement que possible, il prit un parchemin et fit apparaitre du matériel de démineur.

- Akamaru ne bouges surtout pas, dit il au chien. L'animal resta immobile alors que Shikamaru, tendu comme la corde d'un arc s'activait à le libérer de là.

Yume attendait patiemment, s'occupant comme elle pouvait, sa seule activité consistait à jouer avec les cailloux présents dans sa cellule. Elle savait que ça allait bien se passer, qu'elle retouverait vite sa maison avec ses parents ses frères et sa sœur. Le gardien lui apporta un plateau avec son repas du soir, elle n'y toucha pas et l'homme soupira :

- Écoutes, il faut que tu manges.

- J'en veux pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'homme assez gentillement.

- Je veux ma mère.

- Je comprend mais écoute, il faut que tu manges si tu veux être en forme quand tu la retrouvera.

Yume se mit à pleurer et le gardien ouvrit la porte de la cellule, il lui mit une menotte à son petit poignet et la fit sortir :

- On va aller dehors mais tu ne dois pas crier ou appeler de l'aide d'accord ?

- O...Oui, bredouilla la petite fille en séchant ses larmes tant bien que mal.

Lyu arriva.

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais Yosuke ?

- C'est une enfant, je l'emmène faire un tour à l'extérieur.

- Non.

- Lyu-sama, c'est une petite fille, elle n'a pas besoin d'être en cellule ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse.

- Tu ne connais pas sa mère. Yume pas vrai que ta mère vous fait subir un entraînement de shinobis ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Maman ne veux pas ! Cria la petite fille. Elle enrageait, comment cette femme osait-elle lui parler de sa mère de cette façon ? Comment pouvait-elle penser que ça mère était un tyran de la pire espèce avec ses enfants alors que ses parents les laissaient vivre comme des enfants normaux ?!

Shikamaru était tendu, il prit sa pince et coupa un fil qui, par déduction devait être celui qui alimentait l'objet explosif.

- C'est bon Akamaru, déclara l'homme en soufflant.

La tension présente dans le groupe diminua d'un coup. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'aillaient pas exploser ni se faire repérer tout allait aller bien mieux. C'est alors qu'ils sentirent des présences approcher. Ils se cachèrent pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Gaara, de Choji et de Ino.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Ta femme nous envoi. Dès que nous aurons trouvé le repère nous allons être rejoint par d'autres shinobis, expliqua Choji.

- Quoi ? Demanda Shikamaru abasourdit.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Se moqua Ino. Le Kage de Konoha n'allait pas rester sans rien faire alors que sa propre fille est en danger.

- Le quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto.

- Ton frère à démissionné, annonça Gaara. Tante Mel à repris sa place étant donné qu'elle est le ninja le plus puissant du village. Bien, allons y, Yume va s'impatienter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent la route. Cindy sentait de plus en plus l'aura de ses ennemis, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du but, elle le sentait et ça la rassurait.

Shikamaru souriait dans son fort intérieur, sa femme était décidément pleine de ressources. devenir Hokage comme ça du jour au lendemain et organiser une opération de soutient pour retrouver Yume... Des mères comme ça il ne devait pas y en avoir tant que ça.

Mellyssa était dans son nouveau bureau avec Kyura et Kaien, Kira était partit à l'académie. Les deux petits regardaient des livres d'images alors qu'elle clapotait sur son clavier pour trouver les ninjas les plus compétant du village, le groupe d'Orochimaru serait détruit une bonne fois pour toute et en finir à jamais avec Lyu. C'était son rôle de mère et désormais son rôle de chef du village. Elle regarda la photo de son père et sourit. Elle le remarquait de plus en plus, Shikamaru lui ressemblait énormément. Plus il vieillissait et plus les traits de son père s'affichaient sur son visage.

- Tu verras papa, on va y arriver. On y arrive toujours.


End file.
